Kardryar
Kardryar is an Altmer that wandered into Earth from a rift in Tamriel. History Kardryar started off as one of many prisoners awaiting their execution in the city of Helgen. He was charged with thievery and manslaughter. After a dragon attacked, he managed to escape, along with the other prisoners that weren't already executed. After escaping, he ended up in the city of Riverwood. Unfortunately, shortly after getting there, he got into an argument with a general goods trader, which ended up with the trader's death. His life of crime continued once more, and it resulted in most of the capital cities effectively becoming ghost towns, until he eventually took control of the Empire. During that period of time, the Imperial Legion advanced in technology. This pushed him to bomb the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Falkreath. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Basic Techniques Ground Autoattacks *'Melee': Kardryar swings a slightly-shortened Daedric sword forwards, dealing high damage per second, but having a short range and slightly slow swing rate. *'Ranged': Kardryar fires an arrow from his Daedric longbow / a bullet from his Daedric rifle. The bow has a low fire rate, and although arrows deal high damage, they travel slower than bullets. The rifle fires much faster, and its bullets travel faster than arrows, but deal less damage than them. Advanced Techniques Innate Highborn - Innate *'Innate': Kardryar gains 100 extra mana, and when attacking an enemy using spells, has a 10% / 18% / 26% chance of restoring 20 / 45 / 70 mana. At the cost of 10% of his mana, he can temporarily enchant one of his weapons with up to two of the following effects: **'Frost': Slows a target down by 50% for 2 seconds and deals 70 magic damage. **'Fire': Ignites a target, dealing 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 magic damage per second for 3 seconds. **'Shock': Deals 100 magic damage and 50 damage to mana. **'Paralyze': Stuns an enemy for 3 seconds **'Absorb Health': Drains 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 health from an enemy. Normal Lightning Storm - 25 / 21 / 17 / 13 / 9 second cooldown *'Active': Kardryar blasts lightning in a wide, constant area-of-effect, dealing 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 magic damage per second for 6 seconds. Grand Healing - 25 / 22 / 18 / 15 / 12 second cooldown *'Active': Kardryar restores 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 health and half as much mana to all nearby allies. Kardryar can also use it to drain 90 / 110 / 130 / 150 / 170 health and mana from enemies, though its cooldown time will be doubled. Dragonhide - 25 / 23 / 21 / 19 / 17 second cooldown *'Passive': Kardryar gains 5 / 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 extra armor. *'Active': For 10 seconds, Kardryar takes 80% less damage, but deals 60% less than he normally would. Storm Thrall - 40 / 36 / 32 / 28 / 24 second cooldown *'Active': Kardryar summons a Storm Thrall which has 90% as much health as him. Each of its attacks deal 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 magic damage; it also does 20% more damage against minions and 10% more against neutral monsters. It takes 30% less damage from advanced techniques, and will remain on the battlefield until it is killed or until Kardryar is knocked out. Category:Allies Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Male Category:AP casters